Life
by JenTheKitty
Summary: I lost my dad to a Decepticon and now the military is in play. My safty/life is in danger, but when the leader of the Autobots becomes my protection. Things end up changing quickly. (based off of Wild child by TwilightButterflykitten)


Life

Chapter 1: Lost and Gain

It was just your average summer day, I took my sister for a swim. We were in the pool until we noticed a black car, and a man holding a gun, right when we got on the porch two shots were fired. "Mom, Dad!" I screamed as I ran into the living room, only to find that my dad was shot in the neck and my mom still alive and fine, but the other shot was in the wall. "Dad," I whispered to him, "J-Jen… I love you… c-care for your sister and mom." He stuttered his words, "Dad, please don't leave..." I started to cry, "Jen, remember, I will always be with you." Then he was gone, I ran to mom's side and told her he's gone. All of us had tears running down our cheeks. I went into the kitchen, and used the phone to call _911,_ the police came ten minutes later then the ambulance came five minutes after the cops arrived. I told them about the car and the man with a gun, and then I thought back to the moment and I remembered the car transforming, then I told the cop about it transforming. The cop stared at me then told the station about the car transforming.

Then thirty minutes later a big truck or something like it came and a dude with black hair jumped out, he spotted me and walked up to me, "I'm major Lennox, and this is a very good friend of mine." With what he said, the truck transformed and said, "Hello, I am Optimus Prime." Then Lennox said, "We were told about a Decepticon killing your father." At what he said I nodded, trying to keep the tears from running down my face. My mom noticed the strangers and walked over with my sister, "Who are you?" Lennox walked up to my mom and said, " Miss, we are here as protection for you and your family, after what happened, the military ordered us to be your protectors" My mom and I turned down there help and threatened them to get off the property. Optimus lowered to me and said, " We are trying to help you, please, let us help." Then I said, "No, haven't your kind done enough, I lost my dad because of your kind, now just leave me and my family alone!" the force of my words made him stumble, but on the inside, his spark broke. Then he transformed and left with Lennox inside, my mom looked at me then we walked back in to the house.

Then next day I considered there offer, and I did feel very sorry for yelling and threatening them, luckily Lennox gave me his number if I want to reconsider the offer, so I called him and he said they're on there way. Later they arrived and we talked about financial aid and them giving us one million dollars just to purchase the house, shop, land and paying off the pool and shed. "Your crazy were getting all that, and more!" I was so surprised about it and mom was too. "The extra money goes to you, now what would you use it on?" Lennox asked, "Hundred dollars for school lunch, and a parrot." Lennox looked at me then wrote down what I said. "Good, we are going to move you and your family to a new home." He said in a business like tone. " No, I want to stay here, I have school soon, and my friends, I just can't up and leave." Lennox looked at me and accepted my wish. "Okay, go ahead and speak with Optimus, while I speak with your mom." Lennox shuffled papers and placed them in a folder. I then walked off to talk to Optimus, "I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday, it was very harsh of me and it would be nice to have you as my protector." Optimus looked at me and said, " I am very happy to hear that, I would like to be your protector." I looked at him in shock and then said, " Thank you, that would be very nice of you to do for me." Optimus was very pleased about this, but then his face went serious, "What was he like?" I looked at Optimus then said, "He was very funny, he toke me places when he wasn't racing the horses. My dad toke me to class as much as possible, it was very fun. I miss him a lot." Optimus looked at me and said, "Your dad must have been a very good man. What classes do you take?" I was getting carried away, talking about my dad. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Optimus restated his question, "What classes do you take?" I smiled at him and said, "I take Karate, I learn how to defend my self." At what I said He was surprised about me learning self defense. "I would like to see you in action." Optimus was very happy about me learning self defense. Then Lennox walked out, "your mom says it's okay for you to get a parrot", "Can mom come?" I asked Lennox and he nodded, I ran over and grabbed my mom's hand and my sister. "Alright, let's go." Lennox said as Optimus transformed. Mom, and my sister got in with me and Lennox, then he drove off.

After one hour of driving we arrived at the shop, and we jumped out. "Whoa, jumping out made it seam like I could have hurt my self." I laughed as I hit the ground with my feet. Then a blue flash came out of nowhere and a figure jumped out the truck. "Oh, you have a hologram." I laughed at the though of some stranger coming out of nowhere. We walked in and I instantly saw the birds, my face lit up with excitement, "Hi, how can I help you?" the store employee said. "We're here to get a bird." Lennox said the employee. "You have Quakers." I said as I looked around the first section. "Yes." We followed the guy and I saw this blue one and I got to check him out, it was very sweet, and it nipped sometimes, but other wise it was very adorable. We checked out other birds, and settled on the first one. We got him and also bought food and perches. Then we left for home, one hour later, we were home and I got quickly to work on fixing up the cage, and placed him in, he ate and drank. "I guess you were thirsty little guy." I talked to the bird. Then we got together and decided on a name, "Blu. I like it." I walked to his cage a said, "Like your home Blu? Of course you do." And then left him alone for the rest of the day.

A week later, " School, Oh my gosh, I haven't been more nervous in my life." I freaked out, " Jen your going to be okay." Mom said. Optimus used his holoform to be in the house, "Your fine, you'll do great." I had gotten use to him being around, it's like I still have my dad here with me, and yesterday, he watch me level up to brown belt, he love the power I showed and knocking an instructor to the floor. Optimus was there for me like a real dad, and now school. "See you later." I called back to mom, while Optimus walked me to the bus. Before I got on I hugged him and said the same thing that I said to mom, and walked on. "Welcome back, Taylor will sit with you when she is on." The driver said, "cool." I replied, then the bus left after I toke my seat.

Optimus' P.O.V

I can't believe that I protect such a wonderful young girl, she has something that I don't see in most humans. She has power, ferocity, kindness, and love, she is incredible. I think she is slightly treating me like I'm her dad, her heart broke when he died, I want to be there for her, "Jen, I know you miss your father, but I'll be here for you since he can't be anymore." I whispered wishing she could hear this. Then I had this idea, I would try and gain partial custody over her, but it wouldn't be right she needs a human father not me. I'll try to be your adopted father, so that we can spend time together as a family. I went to her mother, "I would like to gain partial custody over your daughter, I know it's been two weeks, but she needs a father, and I want to be in her life, I love her." Her mother looked at me and saw how much love I held within me. " We will see, Optimus." She said, as hope rushed through me, "It would be very much appreciated if I did." I said. Then I walked through the house and out the back door, there standing next to my real form, was Lennox, did he hear the conversation? "Major, you didn't hear anything that I said did you?" I looked at him and then looked around to see if any cars are coming, and then transformed, my holoform disappearing. "Optimus, you want to stay in her life don't you?" Lennox said, "Yes, this girl is special, she has something that I never knew." I said like I was dreaming, "You love her like she's your own, don't you? Yeah, I gotta say the video you showed me, of her doing karate, does show her capabilities and strength." Lennox said as he started understanding how much I want to be in her life.

My P.O.V

I got to school, and I walked off the bus, I could see many people looking at me and then my friends walked up to me and said, "The school put this together as your welcome back, and we have eight cards, one from each grade and one from the whole staff." They said, "Guys this is crazy, putting this all together just for me is, it incredible, thank you!" I yelled excitedly, then the students went inside to start the day, in all my classes everyone said a thing or two about me and how bad they treated me last year (for those who did treat me badly), at lunch, I sat with all my friends and talked about our summer vacation. Then there was an award given to me from the state and school for being an amazing student, and a brave young girl. At the end of the day the announcements came on and mentioned me and welcoming me back to school. I toke the bus home and Taylor told me about seeing me on the news two weeks ago and said, "Wow, you are now the most popular girl in school, all because of the incident… sorry for your lost." She said sadly, "No, its okay I've been better." I said quietly. And then I was home. Optimus wasn't here but Lennox was, he and my mom listen to me talking about my first day back and they were so happy to hear that my day was amazing. Then Optimus came home and I told him about my day and his face lit up in happiness. Me, mom, my sister, and Lennox had dinner and watched TV, I then went to bed. Mom, Lennox and Optimus said there goodnight's and watched me curl up under the covers and fall asleep. Lennox toke the guest room while Optimus had to stay in the driveway, but he would use his holoform to be in my room and watch me closely, sometimes he would have to wake me from a bad dream and calm me down from it until I was asleep in his holoform's arms. Life was nice for now…


End file.
